List of Pirates of the Caribbean characters
This is a list of characters appearing in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' film series. Primary characters Original trilogy *Captain Jack Sparrow *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Captain Hector Barbossa *Joshamee Gibbs *Davy Jones ''On Stranger Tides'' Angelica Angelica, portrayed by Penélope Cruz, is Jack's former love interest. Having met Jack just before she was to take a vow of celibacy in a Spanish convent, Angelica blames Jack for her corruption and becoming a pirate. Angelica is Blackbeard's daughter and First Mate of the Queen Anne's Revenge, seeing good in her father despite there being none. When she is unintentionally poisoned by Barbossa's poison-laced sword while trying to remove it from her father's chest, Jack tricks Blackbeard into sacrificing his life to save Angelica's. As a result, despite the fact Blackbeard was intending to let her die so he would live, Angelica holds Jack responsible for her father's death and Jack maroons her on a deserted island, with a pistol loaded with one shot, where she tries to convince him not to before wasting the sole round from her pistol in an attempt to kill him. In a post-credits scene, Angelica finds Blackbeard's voodoo doll made in Jack's image and takes delight that she may have her revenge yet. Blackbeard Edward Teach, commonly referred to as Blackbeard, is portrayed by Ian McShane and based on the historical figure of the same name. Blackbeard is a notorious pirate and Jack's most recent nemesis. He is one element retained from the novel On Stranger Tides by Tim Powers, from which Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides draws inspiration. , as portrayed by Ian McShane.]] Blackbeard is the heartless pirate captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge who wants to find the Fountain of Youth to escape a prophecy of his death by a one-legged man. Blackbeard's prophetic murderer is later revealed to be Hector Barbossa, who amputated his leg to escape Blackbeard's attack on the Black Pearl, which Blackbeard then shrunk and placed in a bottle with countless other ships. With the exception of Angelica, who has a blind familial loyalty to him, Blackbeard has zombified his entire staff of officers to follow his every order. Said by Jack to be "the one pirate all pirates fear", Blackbeard practices voodoo and appears to have the power to command ships using his sword. The origin of Blackbeard's sword and crew is unknown, but it is thought that he is not a part of the Brethren Court. In the film's climax, Blackbeard and Barbossa engage in an intense battle at the Fountain of Youth, with Barbossa ultimately stabbing Blackbeard with a poison-laced sword and Angelica accidentally cutting herself on the sword when trying to remove it from her father. As Blackbeard and Angelica learned earlier in the film, the nature of the fountain requires two people to drink from the fountain with two silver chalices belonging to Juan Ponce de León, with the person drinking an additional mermaid tear gaining the life from the other person. As both Blackbeard and Angelica lay dying, Blackbeard asks his daughter to sacrifice herself to save him, which Angelica willingly agrees to, but Jack secretly switches the cups to give her the one containing the mermaid Syrena's tear, thus sparing her life and killing Blackbeard. Meanwhile, Barbossa claims Blackbeard's magical sword, and, assuming command, leaves with Blackbeard's crew. Joshamee Gibbs then delivers all of Blackbeard's bottled ships to Jack. Supporting characters Bootstrap Bill Turner Bootstrap Bill Turner, portrayed by Stellan Skarsgaard, is a crewmember on Davy Jones' Flying Dutchman and Will Turner's father. He was once an associate of Jack Sparrow's who remembers him fondly as a "good pirate" in the first film. He is depicted as any other crewmember on Jones' ship, with oceanic flora and fauna growing from his body. Cotton Cotton, played by David Bailie, is a mute pirate, having lost his tongue before the film series began.Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean, p.83 Unable to speak, he trained his Blue-and-yellow Macaw, voiced by Christopher S. Capp, to use a large number of phrases to essentially speak for him. No one was able to figure out how he did this. He is hired by Jack and Gibbs in The Curse of the Black Pearl to retrieve the Black Pearl from Barbossa. He returns in the two sequels, loyally serving Jack. At the climax of the third film, he leaves Tortuga on the Black Pearl, now commandeered by Barbossa. Cotton's parrot, along with Jack the Monkey, often serve as comic relief. It is unknown what became of Cotton before the events of On Stranger Tides, but his parrot is seen trapped alongside Jack the Monkey inside the bottle the Blackbeard had shrunk the Pearl into. Mr. Cotton's Parrot is voiced by Christopher S. Capp. After Cotton ended up losing tongue and could not speak anymore, he bought his parrot from Tortuga and trained it to speak different pirate sentences such as yes, no, "Walk the plank", and "Dead man tell no tales", for him. Cotton's parrot was nearly shot by Jack Sparrow when it said "Walk the plank," and in At World's End it left Cotton squawking "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" after it saw the hundreds of ships in Beckett's armada, but joined Cotton again, after Beckett's defeat. Cutler Beckett Lord Cutler Beckett, portrayed by Tom Hollander, serves as the antagonist of Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. He is the head of the East Indies company and it is his goal to rid the world of piracy. He ultimately fails in his endeavor and is killed in the climax of At World's End. Jack the Monkey .]] '''Jack' is Barbossa's pet capuchin monkey, named after Jack Sparrow to mock him after Sparrow got marooned on a deserted island. During The Curse of the Black Pearl, Jack, like the rest of the crew, is cursed, turning undead in lunar light and bestowed with indestructibility. Jack temporarily becomes mortal again when Will lifts the curse, though he later steals another coin and becomes cursed again. During Dead Man's Chest, he resides on the Black Pearl and torments the crew (and gets tormented back, if Jack Sparrow didn't start it first) until he is bartered to Tia Dalma for the location of the Flying Dutchman and the jar of dirt she gives to Jack Sparrow. He is shown wandering near a boot, which with hindsight is revealed as Barbossa's, and later rejoins the resurrected captain. In At World's End, Jack serves mainly as a comic relief character. It is shown throughout the second and third films that the crew members of the Black Pearl, particularly Jack Sparrow, like to shoot at Jack the monkey. Jack has stolen several objects, such as Will's medallion and Ragetti's wooden eye, though their owners were able to retrieve them. Most of the crew is not partial to Jack, with the exception of Barbossa, who is also the person he is most loyal to. In a scene at the end of At World's End, Barbossa cheerfully declares that Jack is a 'daddy's boy'. In On Stranger Tides the Black Pearl only appears as a shrunk ship in a bottle, after Blackbeard captured it and presumably used his voodoo magic. Barbossa is the only one to escape the vessel before its capture and the fate of all Human characters aboard it is unknown. However, both Jack the monkey and Cotton's parrot are still present on a miniature version of the ship, to which Jack Sparrow comments that the monkey is even more disgusting to him that way. At the end of the film, Sparrow reclaims the bottle with the Pearl and is discussing with Gibbs the plan to return it to normal size. In Curse of the Black Pearl, Jack is played by Tara, a ten-year-old female capuchin, and Levi, an eight-year-old male. The skeletal monkey was added in post-production by Industrial Light and Magic. In Dead Man's Chest and At World's End, Jack is played by Boo Boo, a twelve-year-old male and Mercedes, a ten-year-old female. Keira Knightley stated that the capuchins were very difficult to work with because of their short attention spans, adding "Oh, and that monkey! I want...to stuff...the monkey!". Geoffrey Rush would often have to wait for them to look in his direction before delivering his lines, and they often had to spray them with squirt guns to grab their attention. Rush was accidentally struck a few times as well. Several plush toys have been developed by Disney, including both as a regular monkey and as a skeleton. Other toys, such as figurines and Mega Bloks also include Jack. James Norrington James Norrington, portrayed by Jack Davenport, is Commodore of the British Royal Navy in the film series and maintains an antagonistic relationship with series protagonist Jack Sparrow. In Dead Man's Chest it is revealed that while pursuing Jack Sparrow through a storm his ship was destroyed and Norrington was forced to resign his post in disgrace. During this time Norrington became a changed man, he started drinking heavily, and was found still wearing his Commodore uniform, albeit now rags, in Tortuga, where he applied for a position on the Black Pearl, to become a pirate himself. He became largely concerned with regaining his honor in any way possible, however, and about getting revenge on the people that he believed ruined his life. In At World's End, he was fatally stabbed by Bootstrap Bill Turner. Marty Marty, played by Martin Klebba, is a dwarf pirate hired by Jack and Gibbs to search for the Black Pearl in The Curse of the Black Pearl. He has only a one line of dialogue in the first film, but he becomes more prominent in the second and third films as one of the main crew members. At the end of At World's End, he leaves with Barbossa on the stolen Black Pearl. Marty often provides comic relief such as being blown off his feet after firing a blunderbuss in At Worlds End. Governor Swann Governor Weatherby Swann, portrayed by Jonathan Pryce, is the governor of Port Royal and the father of Elizabeth Swann. In contrast to his strong-willed daughter, he is something of a milquetoast. Both Elizabeth and the Governor sailed from England to the Caribbean eight years prior to Curse of the Black Pearl, along with then Lieutenant James Norrington, presumably when Swann assumed the governor's post. Swann is a doting father, and he wishes for his daughter to accept Commodore Norrington's marriage proposal. However, he eventually comes to accept that she truly loves Will Turner. According to the Pirates of the Caribbean Visual Guide, Elizabeth's mother died when Elizabeth was a young child. It is possible that Governor Swann holds some sort of peerage, as his butler refers to him as M'Lord. Many Colonial Governors held peerages or knighthoods, however, it is not directly stated in the films whether Swann holds one. Pintel and Ragetti Sao Feng Sao Feng (Traditional Chinese: 嘯風; Simplified Chinese: 啸风; pinyin: Xiào Fēng; literally "Howling Wind") is portrayed by Chow Yun-fat. Sao Feng is the pirate lord of the South China Sea and his character is based on the legendary Chinese pirate. Feng owns a bathhouse that caters to the highest paying clients. He also has two known ships at his disposal, the Empress and the Hai Peng. Sao Feng is tall and has a moustache that is about a foot long. His head is shaven. Extensive scars cover him, especially his scalp. He wears black clothing and speaks English proficiently, but with a slight Chinese accent. Chinese characters adorn his robes; it is unclear what they specifically are, but appear to match his name. He is also heard reciting a few lines of a Chinese poem in Cantonese. His weapon of choice is a dao. Personality-wise, Feng is depicted as unscrupulous, honour-less, and will do anything to join with the winning side (which he considers to be "just good business"), even if it means betraying his best friends. In At World's End, Barbossa and Elizabeth intend to rescue Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker. They visit Feng at his bathhouse in Singapore, requesting a ship and a crew. Feng is suspicious and informs them that earlier that day someone broke into his uncle's temple and attempted to steal the navigational charts to World's End. He reveals the thief to be Will Turner. Barbossa and Elizabeth deny knowing Will, but when Feng threatens to kill him, Elizabeth reacts, confirming they are allies. Barbossa explains that the Brethren Court has been summoned to convene on Shipwreck Cove and Feng, being one of the nine Pirate Lords, is honor bound to attend. Feng demands to know why they want to sail to the Locker. When Will admits they want to rescue Jack, Feng becomes enraged and declares that he would only resurrect Sparrow to kill him in person. Barbossa reminds Feng that Jack is one of the nine Pirate Lords and still in possession of his "piece of eight," a pirate lord's insignia and didn't have a successor to give it to before his "death." Feng then notices a fake tattoo dissolving on a servant's shoulder and, assuming he is Barbossa's spy, seizes him. Hidden below, Gibbs and the Black Pearl crew toss up swords through the floorboards to Barbossa and Elizabeth. Feng commands they drop their weapons, threatening to kill their man. When Barbossa replies that he is not with them, Will asks "If he's not with you Feng, and he's not with us, then who's he with?", then, Mercer and East India Trading Co. marines burst in and open fire. Feng joins the fight against the E.I.T.C. troops, and leads Barbossa and the others through an exit. During the battle, Feng and Will confront each other while Mercer secretly listens in. Will tells Feng that if he wishes to make a deal with the E.I.T.C. then he needs what Will offers—the two strike a deal. Will wants the Black Pearl to free his father from Davy Jones. In exchange, Feng can have Jack Sparrow to barter to the East India Trading Company for his own freedom. Feng agrees and provides Will with a ship and crew, then covers Will and the others' escape from Singapore. Unbeknownst to Will, however, Feng makes his own deal with the East India Trading Company to turn over all the pirates, including Will, in exchange for the Black Pearl and his own freedom. After Jack and the Black Pearl are rescued and the crew escapes the Locker, Will leads them to an island where he and Feng arranged to meet. Jack, Barbossa and the crew are taken captive when Feng arrives in the Empress. After a brief confrontation between the parties, Feng directs Sparrow's attention to Lord Cutler Beckett's approaching ship, the Endeavour. Feng hands over Sparrow and the crew to the East India Trading Company, but learns Beckett is keeping the Black Pearl. Barbossa then sways Feng to their side by revealing that he intends to release Calypso from her human form to help them battle Beckett and his minions. Feng, mistaking Elizabeth for Calypso, aids their escape in exchange for her. Seeing no other option and to save the crew, Elizabeth agrees to go with Feng. In his quarters, Feng reveals that he believes Elizabeth is Calypso. He tells Elizabeth it was the first Brethren Court who imprisoned the sea goddess, Calypso, in human form. Elizabeth pretends to be Calypso, and discusses with Feng what she might do for him if freed. When she asks what would happen if she refused to grant her favors, he suggests he would take them by force. He then forcefully kisses her, but she pushes him away. While angrily approaching her once more, he is caught by cannon fire as the ''Flying Dutchman'' suddenly attacks. When the smoke clears Elizabeth finds Feng under a small pile of rubble, impaled with a huge piece of drift wood. Dying, Feng pronounces Elizabeth the captain of the Empress, and gives her his "piece of eight", a shell on a necklace, telling her that she must take his place at the Brethren Court. Elizabeth becomes the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea. His last words are, "Forgive me, Calypso." In the film, Sao Feng recites part of a Chinese poem in Cantonese. That poem is the first four sentences of "關山月" ("Guan Shan Yue", The Moon at the Fortified Pass) by the renowned Tang poet Li Bai (701-762 AD), which is one of the Three Hundred Tang Poems (an anthology designated in the Qing as the most popular Tang poems). Spaniard The Spaniard, portrayed by Óscar Jaenada, is King Ferdinand's most trusted agent. Introduced in On Stranger Tides, the Spaniard leads a Spanish force to the Fountain of Youth to destroy it. His men find the silver Chalices of Juan Ponce de León on the wreck of his ship, though they were later stolen by Jack Sparrow. In the final battle at the Fountain, the Spaniard personally killed Theodore Groves, who tried to stop them by proclaiming the Fountain as the property of the British Empire. Philip Swift Philip, portrayed by Sam Claflin, is a stalwart missionary who was captured by Blackbeard. Thanks to Angelica's belief that her father's soul can be saved, she didn't allow him to kill Philip. Along the journey to find the Fountain of Youth, Philip meets Syrena, a beautiful mermaid, whom he makes a bond with. Philip acts as Syrena's protector, risks his own life for the mermaid and eventually falls in love with her. After being mortally wounded, Philip returns to Syrena and frees her. After begging Syrena for forgiveness, Philip is taken underwater and healed by Syrena; how is not revealed. Syrena Syrena, portrayed by Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey, is a mermaid captured by Blackbeard's crew, who need a mermaid's tear when they reach the Fountain of Youth. When the glass tank Syrena is being carried in shatters, the character changes to a human form, causing missionary Philip Swift to remove his shirt and cover Syrena's naked body. Philip then carries her the rest of the way due to her inability to walk and names her in an attempt to make Blackbeard realize she is a person and not a creature as he used to call her. Philip and Syrena develop a strong bond and eventually they fall in love, which Blackbeard exploits by apparently killing Philip, revealing that he is alive, and using it to obtain Syrena's tears of joy. Syrena is left to die, but a mortally wounded Philip returns to cut her loose. She swims off, and after returning the chalices needed for the ritual at the Fountain of Youth to Jack Sparrow, Syrena offers to save Phillip, but he only begs her forgiveness. She kisses Philip, as a mermaid kiss can prevent one from drowning, and pulls him underwater with her to heal him. Minor characters Anamaria Anamaria, played by Zoe Saldana, is a female pirate who signed up to join Mr. Gibbs and Will Turner, for a chance to confront Jack Sparrow for stealing her ship years ago. She strikes him repeatedly before Will intervenes and promises her the Interceptor (the ship Jack had "borrowed" to chase the Pearl) in exchange for her cooperation on the journey. Reluctantly, Jack agrees. In the end, she graciously allows Jack to captain the Pearl. Anamaria is one of the few characters in the Pirates series to speak in an American accent; however, this is never explained. Her name is possibly derived from the names Anne and Mary, the first names of two actual female pirates under a captain known as Calico Jack. In Spanish, Anamaria translates to Anne Marie. Brethren Court The Brethren Court comprises nine pirate lords from the different seas. There have been four meetings over the centuries. The First Court met when they mutually agreed that the goddess, Calypso, should no longer rule the seas and oceans. With help from Davy Jones, her lover, they entrapped her within human form. Many years later, the Fourth Court meets to address Lord Cutler Beckett's assault on piracy. When Captain Barbossa proposes releasing Calypso to help them fight Beckett and the East India Trading Company, the other pirate lords initially refuse, fearing Calypso's vengeful wrath. Each pirate lord always carries a "piece of eight" insignia. The "pieces" are actually various small trinkets, sarcastically called "the nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time" by Gibbs, who later says that this phrase wasn't considered "piratey" enough. The original court members were so poor that they lacked any money among them. Each "piece of eight" must be presented to verify a pirate lord's identity, and it is handed down to that lord's successor when he dies. The Fourth Court includes main characters Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, and Elizabeth Swann (Sao Feng's successor), as well as Chinese Mistress Ching, Indian Sri Sumbhajee Angria, African Gentleman Jocard, Turkish Ammand the Corsair, Spanish Eduardo Villanueva, and French Capitaine Chevalle. Jack Sparrow's father, Captain Teague, is a former pirate lord, although he is now the keeper of the Pirata Codex and the prison dog which supposedly escaped Pelegosto by using sea turtles, mirroring Jack's lie about escaping the deserted island. After every other lord votes for him or herself to be the "pirate king", Jack votes for Elizabeth, giving her the plurality. Captain Teague as Captain Teague in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End.]] Captain Edward Teague,[http://www.accrispin.com/The%20Price%20of%20Freedom%20excerpt%201.pdf Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom, Chapter Two] played by Keith Richards of The Rolling Stones, is Jack's father who was also formerly the pirate lord of Madagascar, before he became keeper of the code. Teague was originally to be named Grant Sparrow. He first appeared in At World's End. Teague was once the most feared pirate in the world and as such receives respect and fear from all of the pirates in the Brethren Court. At one point Teague was the Pirate Lord of Madagascar but later resigned to become the Keeper of the Pirate Code, the Pirata Codex, which he keeps with him at Shipwreck Cove. He firmly believes that the pirate code is law and will kill anyone who claims otherwise, which happens in the film when, at the Brethren Court, the first mate of the Pirate Lord of India says to "Hang the code" (colloquially saying to "Ignore" the code). Teague immediately guns him down. Despite his gruff demeanor, he does have a sense of humor as well as musical skill, and he does seem to be fond of his son, calling him "Jackie". During a conversation with Jack, who asks about his mother, Teague shows him a shrunken head. Jack then comments, "She looks great!". Jack references the fact that Teague has "seen it all, done it all", hinting that Teague has experienced a great deal during his pirating career. Likewise, his crew seems to be made up of older pirates. It is possible that Teague was at one of the three previous meetings of the Brethren Court (he seems to have an awareness of how the meetings go), or has fought in a battle or war of the like that the current Brethren face. He also seems to have a knowledge of immortality as he warns his son "It's not just about living forever, Jackie, the trick is living with yourself forever." He may be lonely as he spends his time at Shipwreck Cove and it appears his wife died at some point in the past, possibly killed by Amazonians or Melanesians who shrunk her head, which he carries with him everywhere. It is clear that his relationship with his son is strained, highlighted by Jack's hesitation when Barbossa calls for Teague. Captain Teague seems to be the new master of the jailhouse dog that that was last seen on Pelegosto about to be devoured by the natives (however after the end credits of Dead Mans chest, the dog is seen to be sitting on a throne, seemingly the king of the tribe). Teague explains the dog's apparent escape to Pintel and Ragetti by merely shrugging his shoulders and commenting, "Sea turtles, mate" mirroring to how his son Jack lies about his escape of Rumrunners Isle where he was marooned and made "Governor" of by Barbossa. After Jack escaped from St James's Palace, he was chased through the streets of London by the Royal Guard. Just as one of the soldiers aimed his musket at Jack, he was shot in the back by Teague. Later, inside the Captain's Daughter pub, Teague gave Jack a significant amount of information about the Fountain of Youth. When Jack asked him, "Have you ever been there?", Teague sarcastically replied, "Does this face look like it's been to the Fountain of Youth?". Teague then vanished when Jack looked away. Cursed pirate crew The Black Pearl crew was originally captained by Jack Sparrow. A decade prior to The Curse of the Black Pearl, Barbossa led a mutiny and marooned Sparrow. Soon after, Barbossa and the crew became cursed after stealing coins from an ancient Aztec chest. They became immortal, but the curse rendered them unable to feel, taste, or satisfy their desires. The lunar light exposed them as skeletal beings. Later, the curse was broken, and the ship once again fell under Jack's command. At the end of the third film, At World's End, the Pearl briefly returns to Barbossa's hands before losing it and his leg prior to the events of "On Stranger Tides". Crew members that appear in The Curse of the Black Pearl include Bo'sun (played by Isaac C. Singleton Jr., a large African man that acts as Barbossa's second in command), Clubba (played by David Patykewich, a large bald man with facial tattoos and a large earring), Grapple (played by Trevor Goddard, a sailor who fights with a large grappling iron), Jacoby (played by Vince Lozano, a man with a long black beard and uses hand grenades), Koehler (played by Treva Etienne, a slender African man with dreadlocks), Mallot (played by Brye Cooper, who wields a large mallet), Scratch (played by Finneus Egan, sporting blond dreadlocks who wields a dagger), and Twigg (played by Michael Berry Jr., an Irish sailor who is often paired with Koehler). In the film, five of them (Clubba, Grapple, Jacoby, Mallot and Scratch) are knocked apart by either explosion or impact and died instantly when the curse was lifted. East India Trading Company Edinburgh Trader crew The Edinburgh Trader is a merchant vessel commanded by Captain Bellamy, who is played by Alex Norton. Two other members, Bursar, played by Max Baker, and the Quartermaster, played by Steve Speirs, are a superstitious pair duped into believing that Elizabeth's dress is possessed by a ghost. Various crew members also believe this. Most hands are killed when the Kraken attacks the ship. The few survivors are captured and executed by the Flying Dutchman crew on Davy Jones's orders. Flying Dutchman crew The Flying Dutchman crew are captured sailors who willingly surrender to Davy Jones to avoid death for 100 years. Originally, those who joined helped ferry souls to the next world; but after Davy Jones abandons his duty, he uses them for his own purposes. This has caused Davy Jones and every crewman to gradually transform into deformed creatures resembling sea life. Along with Bootstrap Bill Turner, the crew complement includes Amlanto, Angler, Broondjongen, Bunglash, Clanker, Crash, ' Driftwood', Emealle, Finnegan, Greenbeard, Giant Clam, Hadras, Jelly, Jimmy Legs, Koleniko, Maccus, Manray, Morey, Ogilvey, Old Haddy, Palifico, Penrod, Piper, Quittance, Ratlin, Roam, Turtleman, Two-Head, Urchin, Weedey, Wheelback, Wyvern, and Yanker. Several of them (including Clanker and Hadras) are apparently killed when they fall into the maelstrom at the climax of the third film. Most of the crew use swords and other weapons in combat, but one crewman named Morey (having a moray eel for a head) is seen biting a man's head off. These men seem to hold stronger ties to the ship than its captain, as shown when they abandoned all duties when Davy Jones was killed, but not to grieve for their fallen captain. Instead the crew members, almost instinctively, made Will the new captain, after which they resumed their normal human forms. Some were apparently killed during the final battle, but due to their very violent nature, they may have survived and just been defeated (though this seems unlikely for some, such as Morey, who was decapitated by Barbossa). Maccus and Ratlin are Davy Jones' two most trusted men. Maccus has four eye sockets, but only two of them are empty. He also has the head of a hammerhead shark. Jimmy Legs controls the Dutchman's wheel. Hadras is a crewman whose head is half shell and the other half is his face. Hadras was carrying his head while he captured Norrington. When Norrington gave Hadras the Dead Man's Chest, Hadras dropped his own head. In order to catch up with the crew, Hadras' head burys itself into the shell and the head becomes a crab. Penrod is a crewman who has six legs on his torso. He has four legs and a shell for a back. And Weedey is a strange member of the Dutchman. He has two arms and legs, but he is actully hiding 10 tentacles within his body. King Ferdinand King Ferdinand VI is portrayed by Sebastian Armesto and based on Ferdinand VI of Spain. He rules Spain from his palace in Cadiz. After learning about the discovery of the Fountain of Youth, King Ferdinand sends his most trusted agent, known only as the Spaniard, to find and destroy the Fountain, because he saw it as the abomination in the eyes of God. King George King George II is portrayed by Richard Griffiths and based on George II of Great Britain. He rules Great Britain and Ireland. At some point before the events of the fourth film, he employed Hector Barbossa as a Privateer. When Jack Sparrow refused to lead an expedition to the Fountain of Youth, the King sent Barbossa to find the legendary spring. Giselle Giselle, played by Vanessa Branch, is a blonde wench in Tortuga who appears in the first three films. She is a friend of Scarlett. Both women seem to have relationships going with Jack Sparrow, though they frequently slap him for having cheated on them with each other. They are last seen at the end of the third film, strolling down a pier with Gibbs after once again slapping Jack following his declaration that he lied to them several times and on several levels. Scarlett Scarlett, played by Lauren Maher, is the woman who slaps Jack for cheating on her with her friend Giselle in Curse of the Black Pearl. In Dead Man's Chest Scarlett and Giselle ask Will Turner to give Jack a message from them, as they both believe he has abandoned them for some other woman, and then they slap Will. In At World's End the two women have reconciled their differences somewhat. At the end of the film, they are looking forward to a ride Jack promised them on the Pearl, only to find that Barbossa has stolen it, upsetting Jack and making it impossible for him to keep his promise. Prison Dog The Prison Dog guards the Port Royal jail keys by carrying them in its mouth during The Curse of the Black Pearl. Prisoners vainly attempt to retrieve the keys from it (in a reference to the Disney Parks's Pirates Of The Caribbean ride). The dog appears again in Dead Man's Chest with Pintel and Ragetti after they have escaped prison and are headed for Pelegosto to search for the Black Pearl. He was named "Poochie" by Pintel until he was left on Pelegosto. The dog is eventually left on Pelegosto, where the cannibal tribe chases after it, leaving Jack Sparrow to climb aboard the Black Pearl. In an extra scene after the credits of Dead Man's Chest it is revealed that the dog becomes the chief of the Pelegosto tribe. The dog reappears during the third film as the keeper of the Pirata Codex keys on Shipwreck Island. Captain Teague explains the dog's presence by saying, "Sea turtles, mate," a reference to Jack Sparrow's tall tale of his own escape from being marooned. The DVD case for At World's End confirmed that the dog literally rode on the backs of sea turtles. Leech Leech, played by San Shella, is an Indian pirate under Captain Jack in The Dead Man's Chest. He contemplates mutiny because the crew is angered by Jack's actions, and later claims that the Black Pearl can be crewed by six men, showing that he has decided to incite to mutiny. He disobeys orders from Will to not continue climbing as they are climbing the cliff on Pelegosto Island. He and the others in his cage continue climbing anyway, which proves fatal after Leech grabs a snake. He panics, causing the others to let go of the cliff, causing them to fall into the canyon and die. LeJon LeJon is a pirate who serves under Jack Sparrow in Dead Man's Chest. He is captured on Pelegosto along with the rest of the crew, and is one of those who is not eaten immediately, instead put into a cage dangling above the canyon. They try to escape, but are spotted after Leech and the others in the second cage fall to their deaths. He manages to escape along with Will, Gibbs, Cotton and Marty. They meet Pintel and Ragetti at the Black Pearl. After reuniting with Jack, he and the others escape, and he continues to serve under Jack even when faced with Davy Jones. He dies during the Kraken's attack while trying to ignite explosives to repel it. Ho-Kwan Ho Kwan is a pirate who serves under Jack Sparrow in Dead Man's Chest. He is captured on Pelegosto along with the rest of the crew, and is one of those who is not eaten immediately, instead put into a cage dangling above the canyon. They try to escape, but are spotted after Leech and the others in the second cage fall to their deaths. He manages to escape along with Will, Gibbs, Cotton and Marty, but is not shown again. Lieutenant Gillette Lieutenant Gillette, played by Damian O'Hare, is Commodore Norrington's Flag Lieutenant in Port Royal. He is left in H.M.S. Dauntless during Norrington's absence and loses the ship to Jack Sparrow. He accompanies Commodore Norrington on the H.M.S Dauntless in pursuit of both the Black Pearl and the Interceptor. When they rescued Elizabeth, she warns Lieutenant Gillette about the curse of the pirate crew aboard the Black Pearl but he refuses to believe her. When the cursed pirates ambush the H.M.S. Dauntless, Gillette, who was left in charge of the Dauntless at the time, fights off the cursed pirates with the remainder of his crew before Norrington and his Royal Marines arrive to reinforce the dwindling resistance against the pirates. He survives the final battle of Curse of the Black Pearl, but does not appear in either of the sequels. It was at first believed that he perished during Norrington's ill-fated pursuit of Jack Sparrow between the events of Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest, but he returns unharmed in On Stranger Tides as one of Captain Barbossa's Lieutenants aboard the H.M.S Providence. He assists Barbossa in claiming the Fountain of Youth before Blackbeard and the Spaniards do. He was killed in a duel with Blackbeard by Blackbeard's sword. Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Theodore Groves Lieutenant Theodore Groves, played by Greg Ellis, is a British Royal Navy Officer under Commodore Norrington's command in The Curse of the Black Pearl. He is present when Jack Sparrow steals the Interceptor and notes Sparrow's cleverness, saying "That's got to be the best pirate I have ever seen", the opposite of Norrington's oft-stated opinion that Sparrow is "without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen". Between the events of "Dead Man's Chest" and "At World's End", Lieutenant Groves is appointed as Lord Cutler Beckett's second-in-command aboard the H.M.S. Endeavour. He stars in the third film aboard the Endeavour and is present when Captain Jack Sparrow makes a daring escapes from Cutler Beckett's grasp. He admiringly wonders if Jack plans everything out or just makes it up as he goes along. During the final battle, he asks Cutler Beckett for orders as the H.M.S. Endeavour was being pounded by The Black Pearl's and the Flying Dutchmann's cannons. Beckett remains in a state of shock during the entire battle, forcing Lieutenant Groves to orders the crew to abandon ship. Groves later resurfaces in the events of On Stranger Ties, and is promoted to Lieutenant Commander while working under Captain Barbossa to find the Fountain of Youth aboard the H.M.S. Providence. He accompanies Barbossa on the shores of Whitecap Bay, only to be stranded there with the beach party as flesh-eating mermaids tear the Providence apart along with its crew. While Captain Jack Sparrow and Barbossa were held captive by the Spaniards, Lieutenant Groves snuck through the Spanish picket lines (aided by a distraction Jack Sparrow made in a daring escape) and freed Barbossa from his bonds, although he lost his wig during the venture. He reached the Fountain of Youth with Barbossa and fought off Blackbeard's crew until the Spaniards arrived. He stood defiantly on top of the fountain claiming the Fountain to be property of the British Empire while holding a British flag. He was shot and killed by the Spaniard, though the Spaniard asks someone to take note of Groves' bravery. Mercer Ian Mercer,[http://www.accrispin.com/The%20Price%20of%20Freedom%20excerpt%2006.pdf Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom, Chapter Seven] played by David Schofield, is Lord Beckett's facially scarred, loyal personal assistant in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. Despite serving faithfully in his official capacity as a clerk, Mercer often executes Beckett's more sinister agendas as an assassin and spy. He is eventually put aboard the Dutchman to serve as Davy Jones's keeper after the death of Admiral James Norrington. He also can be seen dueling Barbossa when the Pearl is being taken over from the E.I.T.C.. Mercer sees his marines are mostly beaten, jumps ship, and is presumably picked up by the Endeavour. During the maelstrom battle, Mercer is shielded by Davy Jones from a cannon blast. Seeing several corpses of marines, Jones takes advantage of Mercer's distraction and uses his tentacles to strangle him, taking the key to his chest. Mr. Brown Mr. Brown, played by Ralph P. Martin, is a drunken blacksmith Will Turner is apprenticed to at the beginning of The Curse of the Black Pearl. He normally does nothing to help Will and takes credit for the work Will does for Brown. After Jack Sparrow defeats Will in his shop while fleeing from Commodore Norrington, Brown prevents Jack's escape by knocking him over the head with a wine bottle from behind, allowing Norrington and his men immediately burst in and capture Jack. Norrington thanks Brown for his help, to which the blacksmith replies drunkenly "Just doing my civic duty sir." Murtogg and Mullroy Mullroy and Murtogg, played by Giles New and Angus Barnett, are two Royal Marines in Port Royal. They serve as comic relief characters, easily becoming distracted from their duties by getting into arguments, and are the 'civilized' equivalent of Pintel and Ragetti. Like their pirate counterparts, they display a dichotomy of a fat, blustering, dominant figure versus a thin, semi-perceptive, reticent figure. They are first the guards of the H.M.S. Interceptor until one of their arguments over seeing the Black Pearl (Murtogg says he saw the Pearl but Mullroy didn't) allows Jack Sparrow to board it. Afterwards, they serve on the H.M.S. Dauntless and survive the final battle. They reappear in At World's End, put in service to the East India Trading Company's forces. They are posted as the main guards of the Dead Man's Chest, but it is stolen by Jack during another argument. They later stow away on the Black Pearl, casting their lot with the pirates, and join Barbossa after the battle is over. They are absent in On Stranger Tides, and it is implied that they are trapped within the shrunken Pearl as a result of an attack by Blackbeard. Chaplain Chaplain is an English first mate of a ship. He is a strong Christian, as when he is killed he is holding a cross. Chaplain's ship is sunken by the Kraken under the order of Davy Jones and he is one of the only people that survive. One of his crew is confronted by Jones, and Jones asks the crew member if he fears death. The crew member, clearly terrified, nods. Jones offers him and the rest of the crew and "escape" from death. Chaplain yells to the member, "Don't listen to him!." Jones switches his attention to Chaplain, grabbing him around the neck and asking him, "Do you not fear death?". Chaplain tells Jones, "I'll take my chances, sir." Jones orders his own crew to send him "to the depths," and Chaplain is killed. Spy The Spy was a former pirate assigned by the East India Trading Co. to see where the brethren court were meeting. He dressed with a fake tattoo and dressed like a pirate and went to Singapore and spied on Barbossa talking to Sao Feng. Feng saw the tattoo dissolving and assumed that the spy was Barbossa's. Feng pulled out his sword and aimed it at the spy's chest and said "Drop your weapons, or I kill your man!". Barbossa said that the spy was not his. Will Turner said "If he's not with you Feng and he's not with us, who's he with?" before the East India Trading Company ambush Feng and Barbossa. He was later found dead on an tropical island, floating (ironically in the freshwater spring they were looking for) when the Black Pearl crew were searching for a supply of water after they escaped from Davy Jones's Locker. Barbossa immediately tastes the water of the spring and says "Poisoned. Fouled by the body". Hernán Cortés Hernán Cortés was an unseen character based on the conquistador of the same name. As Barbossa said, Cortés was very greedy and he began to conquer the Aztec empire. He was about to stem the slaughter with his Spanish armies and when there were only rare Aztecs the Aztec Indians then gave him 882 pieces of their gold. Cortés took it but still was not satisfied with his greed. The Heathen gods could not take his greed anymore and cursed the gold so that anybody who removes a single piece would be cursed. The curse would turn someone into a skeleton when placed in the moonlight. Tai Huang Tai Huang, played by Reggie Lee, is Sao Feng's first mate and his most loyal assistant. He joins Barbossa's crew on their quest to rescue Jack from Davy Jones' Locker, although he later betrays and captures them for Feng. He (reluctantly, at first) serves Elizabeth Swann after Feng appoints her as captain and pirate lord just before his death. He is last seen cheering a victory cry on his ship. Tamara Tamara, played by Gemma Ward, was a mermaid who attacks Blackbeard's crew. When she first appears, she sings the song "My Jolly Sailor Bold" to the crewmen as the other mermaids appear. The mermaids then afterwards attack the crew. Pinoy Pirate "Pinoy Pirate", played by Michael Ilano Rosales was a pirate on the Queen Anne's Revenge. He supported the net that was used to harvest the mermaids in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. After portraying a minor role onscreen, he was killed by a stalactite. References * Davy Jones's crew information and images External links *The [http://pirates.wikia.com Pirates of the Caribbean wiki] Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Pirates Of The Caribbean fa:فهرست شخصیت‌های فیلم دزدان دریایی کارائیب nl:Lijst van schepen in Pirates of the Caribbean#Dauntless ja:パイレーツ・オブ・カリビアンの登場人物 simple:List of characters in Pirates of the Caribbean